


Building on the Past

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Construction AU, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: The construction site extended for a whole block from the subway station to Survey Corps headquarters, as it grew day by day, the noise and disruption increased, and Levi’s irritation with it. The only bright spot on his clouded horizon was the foreman of the site. Tall, built and athletic, the man had the kind of broad shoulders and muscular arms that made Levi weak.  Dressed in tight shirt and wide tobizubon pants, he was the embodiment of every sordid fantasy that Levi had ever allowed himself to indulge in.Levi takes a shine to the foreman of the construction site next door to his office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the construction AU inspired by the [Sukiya collaboration](https://snkmerchandise.tumblr.com/post/187132869540/snkmerchandise-news-snk-x-sukiya-titan-beef). Huge thanks to @emica50 on twitter for translating the [character bios](https://twitter.com/emica50/status/1163661256827346944?s=20).

The construction site extended for a whole block from the subway station to Survey Corps headquarters, which meant that Levi had to pass it every day on his way to work. The perimeter barriers went up first, large shiny signs proclaiming Marley Offshore and Wall Surface Construction Co. Ltd. Levi frowned at the signs as he passed. Marley Offshore was the new kid on the block, a competitor in the market that Survey Corps had dominated for years and their decision to site their new head office right next to Survey Corps headquarters had thrown the company into turmoil. Levi’s frown deepened into a scowl. They’d have to increase targets to meet the competition head on. That wouldn’t have been a problem if Levi had his old team to rely on, however they’d been moved to a different section to work on a project surveying land for the Forestry Commission, fucking _trees_ of all things, and Levi had been left with a bunch of new recruits and an incompetent junior assistant, Eren Jaeger. Blithely unencumbered by any sense of his limited competence, Jaeger was a triumph of enthusiasm over experience. The thought of entrusting him with anything but the most menial tasks made Levi’s head ache. 

As the construction site grew day by day, the noise and disruption increased, and Levi’s irritation with it. The excavators and earthmovers moved in first, followed by concrete mixers and cranes that swung huge steel beams and slabs of prefabricated concrete into place. The steady throb of engines punctuated by the incessant beeping of reversing vehicles interrupted meetings and conference calls. Levi could hardly hear himself think. And even though he kept the windows of his office firmly closed, a thin film of dust filtered through the vents and settled over every surface, leaving his laptop and desk gritty and dirty. It was beyond intolerable. 

The only bright spot on Levi’s clouded horizon was the foreman of the building site. Levi had noticed him as soon as construction got underway. In all fairness, it was hard not to. Tall, built and athletic, the man had the kind of broad shoulders and muscular arms that made Levi weak. Dressed in sinfully tight shirt and wide tobizubon pants, with heavy leather utility belts slung around his narrow hips, he was the embodiment of every sordid fantasy that Levi had ever allowed himself to indulge in. Not content with leaving his crew to do the heavy work, the man directed the construction site with leadership and intensity, hefting rivet guns and jackhammers, and scaling vertiginous scaffolding to manoeuvre beams and joists into place. Watching the foreman toiling and sweating from his office window was a guilty pleasure that Levi was powerless to resist. Frustratingly though, he could never _quite_ see the man’s face, which was usually obscured by a dust mask or safety goggles. He invariably wore a white hard hat and on the rare occasions that he removed it, his hair was mostly covered by a white bandana. Once Levi thought he caught a glimpse of blond, but that may have been wishful thinking on his part.

“Hey shortie, here’s the report you asked for.” 

Hanji breezed into Levi’s office and dumped a folder on the desk. 

“What the fuck Hanji?” Levi growled, hoping that his colleague hadn’t noticed him gazing out the window. “Don’t you ever knock?”

“You never knock either!” Hanji retorted. 

“It’s my office, I’m the section manager, and if I say you knock, you knock.” 

“Fuck you, you’re not my boss.” Hanji replied cheerfully. 

Levi rolled his eyes. Technically is was true, Hanji was an employee of Giant Life Mutual, a company that had been subcontracted by Survey Corps to provide data analysis services for their projects. 

“As long as you’re contracted to this section I fucking well am.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ooh look at that!” Hanji’s attention had been captured by the panoramic view of the construction site outside Levi’s window. 

“Uh huh.” Levi nodded, moving over to the window to admire the view. Standing on top of the central lift-shaft, which was already ten stories high and on a level with Levi’s window, was the foreman, directing a steel beam into place. 

“Wow!” Hanji said. “Big isn’t it? Tall too.”

“Yup.” Levi agreed, watching the foreman as he guided a beam down onto the top of the shaft. 

“Looks really impressive from up here!” 

Even from this distance Levi could see the man’s shoulders flexing as he adjusted the position of the beam.

“I’d get nothing done if I had that outside my window every day.” Hanji continued blithely.

The foreman was sitting astride the beam now hammering rivets into place and Levi found it hard not to agree.

“I’d love to take a closer look, wouldn’t you?” Hanji said, flattening their nose against the glass to get a better view. 

Levi swallowed audibly as the foreman swung the heavy hammer. 

“Are you okay?” Hanji asked, turning to peer at him curiously, “you looks a little flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Levi snapped, feeling his cheeks burning. “Haven’t you got anything better to do than stare out my window all day?” 

“Okay, okay, I’m going, no need to throw a hissy fit. Catch you later _boss_!” Hanji waved him off as they disappeared out the door. 

Levi pinched the bridge of this nose. Hanji was a wickedly talented data analyst, and his oldest friend, but sometimes he could cheerfully throttle them. 

It was late that day when Levi finally left the office. Jeager had mailed the wrong financial summaries to two important clients and it had taken Levi hours to untangle the mess. His head was buzzing with accounts as he made his way along the street so he almost didn’t recognise the tall figure standing by the gate of the construction site talking to a man wearing a business suit and high viz vest with a blueprint case tucked under his arm. As the man in the suit shook his hand and walked away, the foreman pulled off his hardhat and bandana and raked his hand through cornsilk blond hair. 

Levi stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn’t be. _Surely_ it couldn’t be? 

“Erwin?” The name caught in his throat. 

The man turned around, blue eyes searching the street for the voice that had called his name. 

“Erwin Smith.”

The man’s eyes blew wide in surprise, those same blue eyes that haunted Levi’s deepest dreams and wildest fantasies. 

“Levi?” His face split into a brilliant smile and then he was striding towards him hand outstretched. “Levi Ackerman! Is that really you?” 

He seized Levi’s hand, almost enveloping it in his own, and shook it warmly. 

“God I haven’t seen you for years! How long as it been?” 

“Years.” Levi agreed. Ten to be precise. And seven months. 

“How are you? You’re looking really well. What are you doing here?” 

“Uh…I work there.” Levi jerked his head towards Survey Corps’ offices. Erwin was still holding his hand and Levi was finding it hard to think. 

“It’s great to see you! Really great.” Erwin was still grinning broadly. 

“This is the last place I expected to see you.” Levi said, recovering himself sufficiently to form a coherent sentence. “You’re the foreman here, huh?” 

“Oh. Yes.” Erwin dropped his hand hurriedly and wiped his palm down the leg of his tobi pants. The utility belt slung low on his hips rattled and Levi’s mouth went dry. “Sorry, bit dirty. Should have cleaned my hands first. You never did like…”

“It’s fine,” Levi interrupted him. “It’s good to see a foreman who isn’t afraid to get their hands dirty.” 

“My thinking precisely.” Erwin smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing. “Are you on your way home? I’m just leaving actually. I don’t suppose you fancy grabbing something to eat on the way? There’s a pretty decent gyūdon place a couple of blocks over. It would be really great to catch up.”

“Sure,” Levi shrugged noncommittally, though his knees felt so weak that he doubted his ability to keep himself upright, never mind walk a couple of blocks. 

“Great! Just give me a few minutes and I’ll run back to the site office to change, I’m a bit...”

“No!” It came out a lot more forcefully than Levi intended. “Uh, I mean, don’t change on my account, you’re fine.” 

“Well if you sure you don’t mind?” Erwin looked down doubtfully at his worn shirt and dusty pants. 

“Honestly,” Levi assured him, “it’s not a problem, you’re fine as you are.” _Damn fine_ his stupid brain added unhelpfully. 

The restaurant was packed and noisy, filled with workers stopping off to eat at the end of the day. Levi and Erwin squeezed themselves into a tiny space at the end of the counter where they ordered huge bowls of beef and rice to share. 

Conversation was a little stilted at first; though they had been nigh on inseparable during their final years in college, to Levi’s eternal regret and through no small fault of his own, they had lost touch after they graduated. Added to which, Levi was painfully aware of the way Erwin’s worn shirt stretched across his broad chest, and the solid length of his thigh pressing against his own under the cramped counter. The arrival of their gyūdon provided a welcome distraction and as they tucked into steaming bowls of beef and rice, Levi felt the years fall away and before long they were talking easily, like the old friends they were. That was the thing about Erwin, unlike every other human being on the planet, with the possible exception of Hanji, Levi had always found Erwin easy to talk to. Something about the man just put him at ease. Levi never struggled to explain what he was thinking to Erwin, who always seemed to understand exactly what he was trying to say. It was a gift, and one that Levi had never truly appreciated until it was gone. And once it was gone, once Erwin was gone, Levi had found that he missed him more than he could comprehend. 

“So how the hell did you end up working for a construction company? Thought you were going off to travel the world after you graduated? Thought you'd be a hot shot lawyer by now or some shit.” 

“I did,” Erwin nodded. “I spent a couple of years traveling, then when I came back I took the first job I could find with a construction company, just to tide me over and make some money until I decided which law school to apply to. Turned out I really enjoyed the work. There’s something really satisfying about building things. I like working with my hands.” Erwin held up one large hand, it was rough and scarred, workman’s hands. And suddenly Levi had the overwhelming urge to trace every one of those ridges and scars, wondered what those callouses would feel like against his skin. He swallowed hard.

“Besides,” Erwin continued, seemingly oblivious to Levi’s discomfort, “it’s good to be able to do something constructive. Ha ha ha ...” He laughed at his own dumb joke and Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin always did have a shitty sense of humour. “Anyway, I stayed with the company, worked my way up to construction manager and here I am.” 

“Construction manager, huh? Shouldn't you be sitting in a fancy office or some shit?”

“That’s not really my style,” Erwin replied, scooping up some rice. “I actually really enjoy being out on site. Means I’ve got more control over the construction projects and, if nothing else, it keeps me fit. 

“I’ll say,” Levi muttered around a mouthful of beef. 

Erwin laughed again, cheeks flushing pink. 

“So what about you? How did you end up with Survey Corps? I thought you’d be working for AKM?” 

AKM was the Ackerman family firm, a well-known local company with a reputation for shady business practices and reputed to have links to the underground. 

“Nah, fuck that. That’s why I went to college in the first place, didn’t want anything to do with the firm.” 

“Your uncle can’t have been too pleased.”

“Huh, you remember Kenny?”

“He’s a hard man to forget,” Erwin smiled ruefully.

“Yeah, he was pissed, but some cousin’s being groomed to be the new respectable face of AKM now.”

“Cousin? I didn't know you had any cousins?” 

“No nor did I,” Levi shrugged. “She showed up from fuck knows where about a year ago. She’s a third cousin twice removed or some shit. I’ve no idea how I’m even related to her.”

“So what do you do at Survey Corps?” Erwin asked.

“Section manager. I direct the contracts floor.” 

“Impressive.” Erwin smiled, something soft and fond in his brilliant blue eyes. “I always knew you’d be a success.” 

Levi scowled, unsure what to do with the complement.

“So, you still with Marie?” He’d been avoiding the question, but if Erwin was going to keep looking at him like that, he really had to know, even if the answer was going to kill him.

“Marie? God no. We split up not long after college. We travelled together for a bit, but it wasn’t for her, so we went our separate ways. She’s married to Nile now, remember him?”

“Nile? That rat faced bastard?” 

“Nile’s not so bad. They’ve got a family now, three kids. I still see them from time to time.” 

“Huh. Thought you’d be the one married with a squad of brats by now.” Levi said, helping himself to a piece of beef from Erwin’s bowl.

Erwin shook his head, before adding carefully, “No, I don’t think I’m really husband material.” 

“Bullshit!” Levi snapped. “I think you’re…” but he stopped himself before he put into words what he was thinking. 

They continued eating, surrounded by the comfortable din of the busy restaurant, until Erwin spoke again. 

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” 

“Did you find someone? Do you have a family?” 

“Me? Tch. Yeah right.” Levi hated himself for the bitterness in his voice but Erwin just kept staring at him, his expression turning to something a little softer, a little sadder. 

They finished their gyūdon, split the bill and left the noisy restaurant. Outside, the streets were growing dark, the tide of commuters slowing to a trickle. They walked together in companionable silence, back towards the subway station, streetlights casting warm pools of light across the dark pavement. When they reached the station Erwin stopped and turned towards Levi.

“It’s been really great to see you again Levi.” He paused, rubbing one hand over the back of his neck. “Umm…if you’re not doing anything, I don’t suppose you’d like to come over for dinner this weekend? I mean, I’m sure you’re already busy, but just on the off chance…it would be good to catch up some more.” 

Levi stood and gazed up at the tall man, so unfamiliar with his calloused hands and traditional work clothes, but still there was something there of the confident popular senior he had admired so deeply all those years ago.

“Sure,” he said quietly, “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday evening found Levi standing in front of his open closet, scowling at the neat rows of white dress shirts and black office slacks with a growing sense of panic and frustration. What the hell was he supposed to wear? Levi never went out, unless it was for the occasional after work drink with Hanji, so he had nothing but his work clothes, a couple of pairs of ratty old black jeans and a pile of faded t-shirts. If he turned up at Erwin’s in his work clothes he’d look like a dick, but if he just wore jeans and t-shirt he’d look like he hadn’t bothered to make an effort. In desperation, he pulled the least tatty pair of jeans from the wardrobe and with a blessed stroke of inspiration remembered the sweater Hanji had bought him for his birthday the previous year. He found it languishing beneath the pile of t-shirts and pulled it on. It was soft lambswool in dark bottle green and though it was a little long in the sleeves and a little tight across the chest, Levi had to admit that it was at least passable and the colour didn’t look too bad on him. 

Finding a jacket was more of a problem. His winter overcoat was far too heavy for the mild weather, and other than that he only had the suit jackets he wore to work and a hoodie that was hardly fit for decent company. Unless…pushing aside his work clothes and reaching into the very back of his closet, Levi pulled out the old black leather jacket he’d worn all through college. He pulled it on in front of the mirror, surprised to discover it still fitted, and even more surprised to see his younger self gazing back at him. Suddenly Levi was painfully aware of the passage of time. Where had the last ten years gone? How the hell had he ended up here? A salary man with an ordinary job and a dull routine, with nothing to look forward to at the end of day but his own morose company. 

Frustrated and unaccountably angry with himself, Levi pulled off the leather jacket and stuffed it back into the furthest recess of his wardrobe, where his hand brushed against something soft, something familiar. A jacket made of fine black wool, beautifully tailored in a style that had fallen out of fashion years before. A jacket much too big for a man of Levi’s size. Carefully, he slid the jacket off the hanger, where it had hung undisturbed for years, and lifted it to his face. It smelled faintly musty, but the fabric was soft against his cheek. Levi closed his eyes. 

_What the fuck? _

Levi looked up from his books, studies interrupted by the hammering at his dorm room door. Unlike most of the other lucky bastard students, who had already finished their exams, Levi still had one exam left at the end of the week, which meant that while everyone else was out celebrating, he was stuck in his room studying fucking economics. 

“Levi!” A familiar voice called from behind the door, as the hammering increased in volume. 

Levi swore furiously. Abandoning his books, he wrenched the door open to find a rather disheveled Erwin leaning against the doorframe grinning sheepishly. His shirt collar was undone, tie sticking out of his pocket, blonde hair falling forward over blue eyes, and in his hand a half-empty bottle of cheap fizz. Erwin Smith, college golden boy, straight A student who had just graduated with the highest marks awarded in his year, captain of the rowing team and president of the debating society. Erwin Smith with his perfect grades and his perfect life and his perfect fucking girlfriend. What the fuck did Erwin Smith want with someone like Levi? A scholarship junior from the wrong side of town, with average grades, weird friends, a fuck you glare and shitty attitude to match. It was a question that Levi had long since given up trying to answer. For whatever inexplicable reason, an unlikely friendship had blossomed between them two years previously after Erwin had accidently spilled a pint of beer over Levi in the student union, and Levi had threatened to break his legs. A friendship that had grown to the point that they were nigh on inseparable by the time they reached the end of their junior and senior years respectively. They studied together, hung out together, went to the gym together, ate together in the cheap noodle bars and cafes around the campus. Erwin even persuaded Levi to join the rowing team as reserve cox. Wherever Erwin went, Levi went too, unless it was on dates with his girlfriend Marie or hanging out with his friend Nile who regarded Levi with antipathy bordering on contempt. 

“Erwin.” Levi said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s almost midnight, what the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Leevi,” Erwin slurred happily, “come and have a drink with me.” 

“Thought you were out with Marie tonight?” 

“I was,” Erwin nodded seriously. 

“Where is she then?” 

“She’s,” Erwin waved the bottle vaguely, “gone off with the girls.” 

“Don’t blame her. You’re hammered.” 

“No I’m not. Not yet! Come out with me Levi, pleeeeese.” 

“Erwin,” Levi scowled, though he was finding it hard not to smile at the big blond idiot, “I’ve got to study, I’ve got my economics exam at the end of the week.” 

“Pleeeese Levi,” Erwin pleaded. “It’s my last night. I’ve got to go home tomorrow,” he added sadly. 

“Oh for fuck sake…stop fucking pouting, you’re pathetic.” Levi snarled as he grabbed his wallet and keys, and shoved Erwin out the door, locking it behind them. 

They did a round of the packed campus bars, rammed with noisy drunken students celebrating the end of exams, blowing off steam one last time before returning home for the summer. Erwin insisted that Levi drank two drinks for every one of his, so he could “catch up” and, against his better judgment, Levi went right ahead. He was out now, so he may as well make the most of it. It had started raining when they left the last bar on the main drag, just a light summer drizzle, but Erwin insisted on draping his jacket over Levi’s shoulders in a ridiculous display of gallantry, despite Levi’s protestations that it was just a bit of fucking rain. Half way back to the dorms they ran into Mike and Nanaba who dragged them off to a club in town, a shitty dive of a place, that was popular with students because the drink was cheap and it stayed open until four in the morning. The music was shit and the drinks were watered down but it didn’t matter. They danced to cheesy pop tunes, drank shots, and if Levi’s hands found their way onto Erwin’s hips on the crowded dancefloor, it didn’t matter. And if he leaned in when Erwin slung his arm around his shoulders in a companionable embrace, if he let his head rest against Erwin’s shoulder as they sat slumped together in the corner at the end of the night, that didn’t matter either, everyone was pissed and no one cared. No one except Levi. 

By the time they were turfed out of the club in the small hours of the morning it was raining in earnest and they stumbled back to the dorms huddled together under Erwin’s jacket. Somewhere along the way they lost Mike and Nanaba, and Erwin decided it would be a great idea to go back to Levi’s room to drink the cans of cheap beer he had stashed there and Levi was only too happy to agree. 

Levi could feel the hangover lurking before he even opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and it felt like something had died inside his mouth. But he could also feel a warm heavy pressure against his side and something soft tickling his face. Prising his eyes open, he looked down at the blond head resting on his shoulder, disheveled hair scattered across his forehead. Levi froze, utterly unable to remember how or why Erwin Smith was in his bed. Squeezing his eyes shut again and muttering a fervent prayer to any deity that might be listening, he reached beneath the covers and gingerly felt the arm that was draped across his chest, the heavy thigh slung over his legs, pinning him to the bed. Whatever had happened, they were both still dressed, and that at least was something to be thankful for. Slowly, the events of the previous night filtered back to him and, while Levi was relieved that neither of them had done something they might regret for the rest of their lives, he couldn’t ignore the twinge of disappointment twisting in his chest. What if they _had_ done something they’d regret for the rest of their lives? What if Levi had missed his one and only chance to be selfish? To act on the desperate longing that had made his life such a joy and a misery for the last two years? Levi had held a torch for Erwin for as long as he’d known him, but for the sake of their friendship he had guarded his feelings closely, hiding behind his habitual fuck you façade. The fact that Erwin was his friend was miracle enough, he didn't want to jeopardise that, and besides, Erwin had a girlfriend, and he’d be a shitty friend to try and come between them. But still, sometimes in his weaker moments, when he watched Erwin training with the rowing team by the lake, when they studied together and Erwin stuck the end of his pen in his mouth, when he laughed at Levi’s shitty jokes, sometimes when Levi lay alone in his dorm room at night he ached for Erwin Smith. 

Slowly, carefully, Levi reached over and ran his fingers gently through mussed up blond hair. Erwin stirred a little, muttering something and nestling in closer to his neck.

“Idiot,” Levi muttered and pressed a soft kiss into his hair. 

And that’s when reality hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water. Shoving Erwin unceremoniously aside, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and unlocked it, fingers clumsy in his haste. Shit. Shit. Fuck. 

“Erwin!” he shook the sleeping figure roughly by the shoulder. “Wake up you lazy fuck. Come on.” He shook Erwin again and wriggled out from underneath him. Erwin grumbled in protest and finally cracked one eye open. 

“Come on fucker. Get up!” 

“Levi, huh? Why are you yelling?” Erwin sat up and looked around the room in confusion. “Why are you in my room?” 

“I’m not in your room you big idiot, you’re in my room, you crashed out here last night.”

Erwin’s eyes blew wide and he blinked at Levi.

“Get up shithead, you’re going to miss your flight. You’re supposed to be at the airport in an hour!” 

“Oh shit!” Erwin shot out of bed, staggering slightly as his feet hit the floor. “I need to go. Where are my clothes?” 

“What the fuck do you mean where are your clothes, you’re wearing them idiot.” Levi crossed his arms and glared at him, in an attempt to keep the grin off his face. 

“Oh…” Erwin looked down at himself, “so I am. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep on your bed.” 

“No shit.” Levi drawled. “Are you apologizing for not taking your clothes off or for falling asleep?” 

Erwin gaped at him for a minute before realising he was teasing. 

“Fuck, sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to be such a disaster, I hope I didn’t mess up your night.” 

“Tch,” Levi sniffed. “I guess I’ll let you off with it, but if I flunk economics I’m blaming you.” 

“You won’t flunk anything Levi, you’re brilliant, you’re the best,” Erwin smiled. “Shit, I’d better get going, thank fuck I packed yesterday.” Grabbing his shoes, phone and wallet from where they lay scattered around the room, Erwin made for the door, then he stopped and turned back, seizing Levi in an embrace that knocked the breath from his lungs and hope from his heart. 

“I’ll write, I promise. You too. God I’ll miss you Levi.” He kissed him once on top of his head and then he was gone. 

It was only after the door slammed shut that Levi noticed the crumpled jacket lying on the end of the bed.

And of course Erwin had been as good as his word. Every few months a postcard would arrive with news of Erwin’s travels. Occasional e-mails too, sometimes with pictures attached, selfies of Erwin and Marie smiling in front of the Trevi Fountain, or the Eiffel Tower or some other famous landmark. Levi always meant to reply, but somehow he could never find the right words. Eventually the stream of cards and emails slowed to a trickle before finally stopping all together a year later, not long after Levi had graduated with a first class degree in business and economics. 

It was the same with the jacket. Levi had always meant to get it cleaned and send it back to Erwin’s parents’ address, but somehow he never did. Somehow it took up residence in Levi’s closet, and somehow he found himself slipping it on some nights when the longing and the loneliness became too much to bear. 

Levi’s phone buzzed, startling him from his thoughts. Shit. His lift was here. He hastily shoved the old jacket back into the wardrobe and pulled out one of his more casual suit jackets instead. It would have to do. Like Erwin would care what he was wearing anyway. He was being pathetic. It’s not like they were going out anywhere fancy, it’s not like it was a _date_. Just dinner, shared between two acquaintances, who’d once been friends, a long time ago. That was all, nothing more. So there was no reason for Levi to stress about his outfit and there was _definitely_ no reason for his heart to be hammering in his chest as he made his way down stairs to the waiting cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments on the first two chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying this fluff and nonsense. A few people commented about how much they liked the college back story. Alas I can claim no credit there! It's lifted directly from emica's translation of the Sukiya collaboration [back stories](https://twitter.com/emica50/status/1163661256827346944?s=20). Erwin's reads: "Erwin Smith, the 13th foreman of Wall Surface Construction Co Ltd. Boosts the direction of construction sites with leadership and intensity. Senpai of Levi during their student days. In the past the two of them were legendary figures who emptied mega beef and mega cheese beef bowls together." XD

Erwin’s address was in a relatively new suburb to the north of the city. The houses were far from extravagant, but as the cab wound up the hill Levi couldn’t help noticing that each one was different, each unique in its design. Erwin’s house was located close to the top of the hill; a modest single story building surrounded by a narrow verandah and set in a small garden. The front door was open and, when Levi climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell, a familiar voice called “Just come in! I’m in the kitchen, straight through to the back.” 

Levi toed off his shoes on the doorstep and set them neatly beside the large pair of jika-tabi standing inside the front door, before hanging up his jacket and stepping into the house. Inside, Erwin’s house was a mix of traditional and modern styles, with natural materials throughout, warm beech for the floors, pale cream walls, a slate hearth with a large chocolate brown leather couch and a low wooden coffee table piled high with magazines and books placed in front of it The walls were hung with framed architectural prints and lined with bookcases. The whole effect was peaceful, harmonious and comfortable, a house for living in. 

The kitchen was a large bright room towards the back of the house, with sliding glass doors along one wall that opened out onto the verandah overlooking the garden. Erwin was standing by the stove, dressed in loose gray linen trousers, soft white shirt and a black apron with a print of a tuxedo on it. His feet were bare and something about the sight of his tan skin against the warm terracotta floor tiles made heat pool in Levi’s stomach. 

“Hey,” he said, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

“Levi!” Erwin placed the spoon on top of the pot he’d been stirring and hastily wiped his hands on the apron. He was smiling broadly, cheeks flushed, from the heat of the stove Levi presumed. “Come in! It’s great to see you!”

“Shit. You didn’t tell me it was black tie. I feel under dressed.” 

“Sorry what?” Erwin’s expression froze in confusion. 

Levi raised an eyebrow and nodded towards his apron. 

“Oh. Oh shit. Sorry I forgot I was wearing this. I must look like an idiot. I didn’t want to make a mess of my shirt while I was cooking.” He was already pulling at the tabs tied behind his waist. 

“Nah, you’re fine.” Levi said. “It’s a good look.” 

“You think so?” Erwin peered down at the offending apron, blond hair falling forward over his eyes. 

“Well it’s a better look than having sauce all down your front.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Erwin laughed. 

“Here,” Levi said, placing the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. “I wasn’t sure what to bring.” 

Erwin lifted the Barolo and raised his brows. 

“That’s…very generous of you Levi. You didn’t have to go to such expense.” 

“It’s nothing,” Levi shrugged. 

“We’re having seafood linguine but it’ll go perfectly with the chocolate mousse for afters.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Still got a sweet tooth then?” 

Erwin just shrugged and grinned. There was something so youthful in his expression, so like the boy Levi remembered from all those years ago, that his heart lurched in his chest. 

“What can I get you to drink? I’ve got white wine chilling in the fridge, Chablis, I think.” 

“White would be good.” 

“White it is.” Erwin said, as he took two glasses from the cupboard and started opening the wine. “Have a seat, or feel free to look around.”

Levi wandered over to the open glass doors and stepped out onto the verandah, below the house the city stretched away into the blue distance, lights winking on like fireflies as dusk started to fall.

“That’s some view.” 

“Yes, it’s a great plot, I was lucky to get it.” Erwin replied from inside.

“Nice house too.”

“Thanks,” Erwin stepped out to join Levi, handing him a glass of the chilled wine. “I built it myself.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, and Mike designed it. You remember Mike? Studied architecture? He works for a local practice that designs sustainable housing. They designed most of the houses up here, the whole project was a partnership with the construction company I work for.” 

Levi nodded sipping his wine, content to listen to Erwin talking, the warm timbre of his voice, still so familiar after all these years. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine they were back in college, killing time before classes, or hanging out in Levi’s room.

“Mike’s still with Nanaba.” Erwin continued. “She’s a pretty successful architectural photographer now. Those are some of her prints in the living room. They live not far from here, I catch up with them quite often. No kids, but they’ve got three dogs. Two of them are rescues and the other one’s…” Erwin paused and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m talking too much, I do that when….anyway, I’d better go and put the water on for the pasta, otherwise we’ll never get round to eating.” 

As Levi followed Erwin back into the kitchen a large pinboard behind the door caught his eye. Going over to look more closely, he saw that it was covered with photographs from all over the world, punctuated incongruously with pictures of buildings in various stages of construction. He recognised various famous landmarks and, here and there, a few familiar faces, Erwin’s parents, Mike and Nanaba, even Marie and Nile.

“You really did travel the world huh?” Levi said, examining a picture of a bearded Erwin standing on top of a summit that he vaguely recognised as Machu Picchu.

“Yes, I did,” Erwin replied, as he lit the hob under a large pot of water. 

“How was it?” 

“It was amazing. Really amazing, I loved travelling.” 

“So why’d you come back?” 

Erwin shrugged. 

“I guess sometimes you have to travel to realize that the thing you were looking for was right back where you started all along.” 

“No shit.” Levi deadpanned, but he couldn't help noticing the slightly wistful tone in Erwin’s voice as he spoke. “So did you figure it out? What you were looking for I mean.” 

“Eventually,” Erwin replied, coming over to stand beside Levi. “Took me a while though.” 

“And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one…” Levi muttered.

His attention was caught by a cluster of photographs in the top corner of the board of a striking dark haired man with a rather severe expression. Erwin appeared beside him in several of the pictures, in one the man had his arm around Erwin’s waist, in another Erwin was kissing him on the cheek. They both looked young, much younger than Erwin looked now. 

“That’s Thomas,” Erwin said, before Levi could ask the burning question. “I met him not long after I came back.” 

“Huh,” Levi said, throat suddenly tight. “That what you were looking for then?”

“I thought he might be at the time, but no, he wasn’t.” 

“What happened?” The words were out of Levi’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Shit sorry, I didn’t mean to…you don’t have to…”

“It’s all right,” Erwin sighed. “It’s all water under the bridge now. We broke up after a couple of years. It just didn’t work out, we tried, but in the end we agreed it was better to split up. He said I had an unattainable ideal that he couldn’t live up to. I was pretty devastated at the time, but it was the right thing to do.”

“And do you?” Levi asked cautiously. 

“What? Have an unattainable ideal? No, I don’t think so,” Erwin smiled softly, something unreadable in his eyes. “At least I hope it’s not unattainable.”

Levi swallowed, suddenly painfully aware of how close Erwin was standing, close enough to smell his subtle cologne, to feel the heat of his body. And those eyes, clear and blue as summer skies from a golden youthful dream. Levi had never thought to see that blue again and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to close the gap between them, to reach out, to touch, to…

Levi jumped as his train of thought was interrupted by a sudden hiss. 

“Uh, I think the pot is boiling over.” 

“Oh shit,” Erwin dived for the stove and pulled the pot hurriedly off the hob. 

Erwin finished cooking without further mishap and they sat together eating fresh seafood linguine with a simple green salad, followed by small pots of rich chocolate mousse studded with sharp fresh rosemary. They talked mostly about work, Erwin listening patiently as Levi bitched about his incompetent subordinates, family, friends and mutual acquaintances. Erwin’s father had passed away some years before and his mother had moved to the city to be closer to Erwin. Kenny was still very much alive and kicking, and still causing mayhem. 

“They pulled him in for fraud recently,” Levi explained, “something to do with an AKM deal, but they never make the charges stick. Fuck knows who he’s paying off, either that or he’s got some serious dirt on someone important. Knowing Kenny, probably both.” 

By the time they finished eating they were half way through the Barolo and Levi felt relaxed and content. As he watched Erwin licking the last of the chocolate mousse from his spoon, eyes crinkling with satisfaction, he couldn’t help wandering at how easy, how right, it felt to be sitting here in Erwin’s kitchen, talking about everything and nothing, as though the past ten years had just slipped away.

“Do you want to take that out onto the verandah?” Erwin nodded towards the bottle of wine. “It’s still mild out and the view’s nice.” 

“Sure,” Levi replied, “I’ll give you a hand clearing the plates first.”

“You don’t have to do that, they can just wait ‘til the morning.” 

“Erwin…” Levi started, fixing him with a flat glare. 

“Okay, okay,” Erwin laughed holding his hands up, “what ever you say boss. I know better than to argue.” 

As Levi carried the plates over to the sink, a small photograph at the bottom corner of the pinboard caught his eye. Placing the dishes on the counter he bent down to look at it. It was a picture of himself, scowling into the camera, a too large jacket draped over his shoulders, Erwin was standing by his side with his collar undone, smiling goofily. 

“Shit, where did you get this?”

“What?” Erwin said turning around from the sink, where he was running water to soak the dishes.

“This,” Levi carefully unpinned the small photograph to look at it more closely. “Is this from the night before you left college?” 

“Yes,” Erwin said, drying his hands and coming over to peer over Levi’s shoulder at the faded photograph. “Nanaba took it, remember we bumped into her and Mike that night? I had no recollection of her having her camera with her until she sent me the picture. We look so young...” 

“And so drunk. You were fucking hammered that night.”

“I know,” Erwin admitted sheepishly. “You still look the same,” he added softly.  
“You’ve barely changed Levi.” 

“Feel a lot older,” Levi grumbled, as he carefully pinned the picture back onto the board. “I still have it.” 

“Have what?” Erwin looked down at him curiously.

“Uh, your jacket.” 

“That jacket? Shit I always wondered what had happened to that. Though I’d left it in a bar somewhere.” 

“You left it on the end of my bed.” Levi replied a little pointedly. 

“Ah…” 

“I always meant to send it back to your parents address, but I never got round to it. It’s still hanging in my wardrobe. You can have it back if you want.” 

“If you’ve kept it all these years, I think it’s yours now.” Erwin smiled. “You can keep it. Besides, I don’t think I’d get into it now.” He squinted down at his chest, broader than it had ever been even when he was a rowing Blue. 

Something flipped over in Levi’s stomach and it was an effort to drag his eyes away from Erwin’s impressive chest when a flicker of movement caught his eye. 

“Shit Erwin, the sink, you left the water running!” 

Erwin dived for the sink, and shut of the tap, but not before a frothy pile of soapsuds, spilled over the edge and slid to the floor. 

“Fuck.” Erwin swore, staring down at the mess. “Sorry, I’m not usually such a disaster. I don’t know what’s got into me tonight…” 

He looked so sheepish and embarrassed that it took all Levi’s willpower not to laugh outright.

“Just as well you’ve got me to clean up after your hopeless ass. How the fuck did you survive all these years without me?” 

“That’s a question I’ve often ask myself.” Erwin replied, and this time Levi couldn’t ignore the wistful note in his voice.

They cleaned up the mess and made their way out onto the verandah with the remainder of the wine. It was a mild night, the air soft and warm, and the lights of the city spread out below them in the darkness like a carpet of golden stars. 

Conversation turned to Erwin’s travels; places he’d been, people he’d met, things he’d seen, adventures and disasters he’d had along the way, as many of the latter as the former it seemed. 

He was half way through a story about getting stranded at a dancehall in a rough part of town on the outskirts of Havana after a power cut had taken out the whole north side of the city, when a small black cat with a white bib slipped out of the darkness and padded silently onto the verandah. It froze when it saw Levi, hissing and flattening its ears against its head, before slinking along the edge of the verandah to twine its way around Erwin’s ankles. 

“Yours?” Levi asked, putting his hand out towards the cat, who lifted its tail and pointedly ignored him.

“Yes,” Erwin said, reaching down to scratch under the cat’s chin. “She’s old now and she’s never been the friendliest of creatures. She doesn’t really like people.”

“Don’t blame her. She seems to like you though. What’s her name?” 

“Ummm…” Erwin suddenly appeared unaccountably flustered. “Shit this is embarrassing.” 

“What?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

“Uh….Levi.” Even in the dim light of the verandah Levi could see Erwin’s face colouring.

“What?” Levi was beyond confused now. 

“Levi,” Erwin repeated, “that’s, uh, that’s her name.” 

“What the fuck?” Levi almost choked on his wine. “You named your cat after me?” 

“Well I don’t know any other Levis! Besides it wasn’t my idea.” Erwin mumbled into his glass, cheeks flaring scarlet.

“I’m flattered.” Levi said dryly. 

“It was Mike’s idea.” Erwin explained. “We found her on site when we were building the house. No idea where she came from but she was in a terrible state; filthy and bedraggled and spitting like fury. It took Mike and I ages to catch her and she fought like a wild thing when we did. Mike couldn’t keep her because they have the dogs, and well, she just seemed to take to me, so I took her home and then we moved back here once the house was finished. She won’t go near anyone else and Mike said she reminded him of you so…” 

“So you called her Levi.” Levi said flatly crossing his arms over his chest. The cat continued winding around Erwin’s legs, purring loudly.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin winced, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “If I’d ever thought there was the slightest chance you two would meet…”

Erwin trailed off as the cat jumped into his lap and butted her head against his chest.

Levi shook his head and snorted a short laugh. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, interrupted only by the small sounds of night time insects and the soft purring of the cat. 

“Did you ever travel?” Erwin asked at last. 

“Me? Nah. Couldn’t afford it when I left college, and then once I started working I never had the time.” 

“You must get leave though?”

“Yeah,” Levi shrugged, “but, well, it’s not really the same travelling on your own is it? Hanji and Moblit travel, I could go with them. Hanji’s always on at me, but I don’t fancy being a spare prick. Besides, can you imagine traveling with Hanji? Fucking nightmare.” 

“It would certainly be an adventure.” Erwin laughed. 

His voice was still light when he spoke again.

“I sent you cards.” 

Levi looked up sharply, he could hear the tension in Erwin’s voice, and the bright smile he had worn all evening didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“While I was travelling I mean,” he continued carefully, “but I’m guessing they never reached you. Tried emailing once or twice too but guessed you must have stopped using that address when I didn’t get a reply.” 

“I got them.” Levi replied quietly.

“Oh.” Erwin’s already unconvincing smile faltered. “I…I thought they hadn’t reached you, that’s why you hadn’t replied.” 

“Nah, I got them. Still have the cards somewhere I think.”

“Why didn’t you reply? I mean I know you didn’t have to and it’s a long time ago and it’s not like it matters now but…” Erwin tailed off. 

“I don’t know.” Levi sighed. “I didn’t know how to reply. I mean what the fuck was I supposed to say? Great to hear you’re having the time of your life traveling the world with your lovely girlfriend?” It sounded childish and bitter even to Levi’s own ears and he could see the hurt in Erwin’s eyes. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean that. I…I just didn’t know what so say, and everything kinda sucked after you left.” 

To his surprise, Erwin laughed ruefully. “Yeah, I know what you mean. The whole time I was travelling with Marie I kept wondering what you’d have made of all the places we visited. Marie got really pissed off eventually. Said I’d have been better off with you rather than her. She went home not long after that. By the time I came back she was married to Nile with the first kid on the way.” 

Levi opened his mouth to reply, but found he was at a loss as to what to say, and unable to think owing to of the way his heart was hammering in his chest. 

“I often used to think about that last night.” Erwin continued, scratching absently behind the cat’s ear. “If I hadn’t gotten so drunk, if I hadn’t had to rush off to catch my flight. If, if, if…so many ifs and buts. It’s stupid, it’s so long ago. You probably don’t even remember it.” 

“I remember,” Levi said quietly, “like it was yesterday.”

“You do?” 

There was something in Erwin’s voice, in his eyes, that Levi recognised all too well; hurt and longing and regret, but there was something else there too, something that Levi hadn’t seen for a long time; hope. And suddenly it was all too overwhelming for him and before he could think, Levi was jumping to his feet, startling the cat from Erwin’s lap. 

“I…I should go,” he stammered, without even knowing what he was saying or why.

“Oh. Of course.” Erwin smiled tightly. “Sorry, it’s getting late, I didn’t mean to bore you with all these old stories.” 

“What? Fuck no, you’re not boring me. You’re never boring. It’s just.” Levi shrugged helplessly, angry with himself, without really knowing why. “Fuck, I don’t know Erwin. It was just shit after you left and ever since I’ve...” 

“I’m sorry,” Erwin rose to his feet, and stepped forward before stopping himself. “I’m sorry I left like that, I’m sorry if I hurt you, I’m sorry we lost touch. I’ve regretted it all these years, more than you could ever know.”

“What the fuck?” Levi scowled at Erwin incredulously. “Stop being a martyr, you’ve got nothing to apologise for, it’s just me being stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid, Levi. You’ve never been stupid. And…and I know we can’t get those years back, but we’re here. Now.” Erwin reached out cautiously and ran one finger lightly down the back of Levi’s hand, which was balled into a fist by his side.

Levi froze. 

“You,” Erwin started, “you’re welcome to stay if you want. I mean. I’d like you to stay.”

Levi swallowed hard, unable to speak. 

“But I understand if you don’t want to,” Erwin added hastily. “I can call a cab for you.” 

He was already stepping back, pulling his phone from his pocket, face a carefully composed mask when Levi finally found his voice. 

“No! I…I mean yes. I mean…Fuck.” He shook his head and laughed. “Yes, yes, I’ll fucking stay.” 

“You will?” Erwin looked up, surprise and hope written all over his face. “Are you sure, I mean I don’t want to pressure you or…”

“Oh for fuck sake.” 

Levi reached out and fisted his hand in Erwin’s shirt, dragging him down at the same time as he rose up on his toes to meet him. 

Erwin drew in a startled breath when their lips met, eyes blowing wide, and then he melted into the kiss. His lips were smooth and warm, sweet with chocolate and wine, and Levi swore the only thing keeping him standing was the hand fisting in Erwin’s shirt. Then Erwin’s hands were at his hips, slipping up beneath the hem of his sweater, rough and warm, gentle against his skin and large enough to almost span his waist. Levi gasped at the contact and Erwin pulled away.

“Sorry,” he said, “my hands are too rough.” 

“No, no they’re not.” Levi caught one of his hands and guided it back to his waist. “They’re good. They feel good.” 

And this time when they kissed it was all desire and desperation, as though they could erase the last ten long years with a single kiss. And Levi felt as though he was drowning and flying, and every lonely lovelorn dream he had ever had of blue eyes and broad shoulders and strong hands was nothing to compare to this. Without conscious thought his fingers found their way to the buttons on Erwin’s shirt, desperate for more contact, as Erwin ran his hands down his back, over and over, making him shiver and curse. 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed when the broke apart. Erwin shook his head and laughed. “Yeah,” he said. His face was flushed, blond hair falling forward over shining eyes, shirt open and askew, and Levi had never seen anything more devastating in his life. 

He barely had time to catch his breath before Erwin was taking him by the hand and leading him into the house, through the kitchen, along the hall and into a large bedroom. Levi vaguely registered dark blue walls, low lighting, a large bed with a soft grey coverlet. 

Erwin led him towards the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling Levi close, he wrapped his arms around him, laid his head against the hard plane of his stomach and let our a shuddering breath. 

“Levi,” he murmured “it was you. It was always you. All those years…”

“Idiot,” Levi said, carding his fingers through Erwin’s hair. “We’re both idiots, but we’re here now right?” 

“We are.” Erwin replied, looking up with a smile so devilish, that Levi felt a bolt of heat run straight down his spine. “Let’s not waste any more time.”

And then Erwin’s hands were at his belt, pulling it open with a snap, working at the button of his jeans. 

“Shit, Erwin, you don’t have to…” Levi gasped, even as he could feel the heat pooling in his groin. 

“You don’t want me to?” Erwin paused, hesitant.

“Fuck yes, but you don’t…” 

Erwin silenced him with a look, and pushing his jeans and underwear aside, pulled out his already hard cock. “Beautiful,” he murmured and without further ceremony he brought his lips to the glistening tip and slid his mouth down and down, swallowing him in one smooth fluid movement. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Levi swore, hips bucking, hands scrabbling for purchase on Erwin’s shoulders as his knees started to buckle. But Erwin’s hands were on his hips holding him securely as he worked his tongue up the shaft, circling the head of his cock, lapping at him before swallowing again, the heat of his throat enveloping him. And it was all Levi could do to hang on, clinging on to Erwin’s broad shoulders, legs shaking, as Erwin worked his mouth over his cock, fingers digging into the cheeks of his ass, spreading him open. He cursed and bucked as one warm rough finger caressed over the sensitive skin of his asshole, again and again, teasing gently. And all the time the heat and pressure was building faster than Levi could contain it. 

“Fuck, stop,” he managed to gasp. “Fucking stop or I’m going to come.” 

Erwin drew his head back, licking one last warm, wet stripe up the length of his cock. His lips were swollen and shining when he looked up at him. 

“You don’t want to come?”

“What? Fuck. Yes, but not this quickly, I want to…fuck how the hell did you learn to do that anyway?” 

“Practice, I guess,” Erwin smirked. “You’d be surprised how many guys are into hot construction workers.”

“For fuck sake.” Levi rolled his eyes and shoved at Erwin’s shoulder. 

Erwin laughed and collapsed back onto the bed pulling Levi down with him. And somewhere in the tangle, they managed to shed the rest of their already disheveled clothes and then they were writhing together, skin on skin, Erwin pulling Levi down on top of him to straddle his thighs. Levi stopped and blinked looking down at Erwin’s cock lying hard and heavy against his stomach. “Holy shit,” he breathed, as he wrapped his hand around him, feeling the heat and girth, as he slid his hand up and over the length of him. Erwin groaned, and arched beneath him, tipping Levi forward to sprawl across his chest. And then Erwin was flipping him over, his broad chest came down on top of Levi. He huffed out a heated breath and wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips, hooking his ankles together to pull him closer grinding up against him, the heat of his cock flush and slick against Levi’s own. Taking his weight on one arm Erwin slid his other hand down between them to circle both their cocks, stroking them together with his broad rough hand. Levi clung desperately to Erwin’s shoulders, his back, anything he could reach, crying out as the heat and the friction built and built to Erwin’s steady rhythm, and all the time Erwin kept calling his name, repeating it over and over like an incantation. 

“_Levi, Levi, god Levi._”

It was more than Levi could take, throwing his head back he came with a shout, orgasm overwhelming him with shattering intensity. He was still gasping and shuddering when Erwin came moments later with Levi’s name on his lips, and his gaze never once leaving his face, even as warm cum spattered up over his chest. 

“Stay,” Erwin said as they lay together afterwards. Levi didn’t answer, just pulled him closer and closed his eyes. 

Levi woke the next morning with a heavy weight lying across his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the blond head resting on his shoulder, disheveled hair scattered across his forehead. Lifting his head further, he squinted down at the black cat curled up on his chest. As he moved, the cat stood up and stretched, arching her back before hopping off the bed. Carefully, Levi reached over and ran his fingers through mussed up blond hair. Erwin stirred a little and nestled closer.

“You’re real,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep and muffled against Levi’s neck.

“That’s some existential bullshit for this time in the morning. What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Erwin lifted his head, eyes creasing as he smiled sleepily.

“You. You’re real. I didn’t dream you.” 

“And do you often dream about me?” Levi asked, arching one brow.

“Mm hmm. Want me to tell me about them?”

“Fucking pervert,” Levi growled, swatting him on the shoulder.

Erwin just grinned and butted his head against Levi’s chin, squeezing him tighter. 

“Please tell me I can see you again.” He said, placing a trail of lazy kisses up Levi’s neck, as one large warm hand slid beneath the covers. 

“I see you every day.” 

“Huh?” Erwin stopped kissing and looked up, confused.

“I see you every day,” Levi confessed. “The window of my office overlooks your building site. I noticed you weeks ago, well I didn’t realize it was you, but I was enjoying the view.”

“Enjoying the view huh?” Erwin smirked. “And you have the cheek to call me a pervert?” 

“Well if you will wear those pants and that ridiculous shirt.”

“Those are proper work pants,” Erwin pouted. “And what’s wrong with my shirt?”

“It’s kinda tight Erwin. Doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” 

“Uh huh? And what were you imagining up there in your fancy office Mr Section Manager Ackerman?” Erwin enquired, looking far too pleased with himself, as his hand crept lower over Levi’s belly. 

“Fuck. You’re incorrigible.” Levi groaned and wriggled. “Are you always like this?” 

“Not usually, but we’ve got a lot of lost time to make up.” 

Levi yelped as Erwin’s hand found its target. 

“Just as well we’ve got all the time in the world.” Erwin grinned as his head ducked below the covers.


End file.
